Thank You for Everything
by HelloBatty
Summary: AH: Happiness is in the eyes of Bella and Edward Cullen as they enjoy the first few hours with their first child. Rated T due to the fact that it mentions that a baby was born thus referring to the deed - no foul language.


**Authors Note: This is just a one-shot but if you enjoyed it and want me to possibly make a story out of it just tell me. It has not been edited by a beta, just by me, and I am horrible at those types of things, so if anyone would like to beta it for me, feel free to. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also I have an all human community called, "All Human Fanfics!", I am looking for subscribers, I have over 400 stories in my archive. The link is: ****http: // www . fanfiction . net /community/ All_Human_Fanfics /52296/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…unfortunately. **

A small smile graces her lips as she gazes at the handsome man before her. He is glowing, his eyes lit up with happiness as he looks down at the small bundle in his arms. She is exhausted, having only gave birth two-hours before, but she would not sleep for a lifetime, just to see her best friend hold their child in his arms. She lets out a yawn catching his attention. Walking over to the hospital bed he sits at the chair next to her, just as the little baby starts to fuss.

"Someone wants to bed with her mommy," he tells her a grin on his face. "Do you feel up to it Bella?" he asks.

She smiles nodding her head, "Yes, Daddy," she replies as the pink bundle is set in her waiting arms. Giving him once last look she turns her eyes to the baby girl she bore only hours before. Bella is amazed at how much she looks like her father, with bronze hair, she can only hope that little Molly gets her daddy's eyes as well.

"Thank you," Edward whispers to his wife, a broad smile on his face watching the two most important people in his life bond.

Bella lifts her head, it is evident that she is tired, but the happiness of being a new mother is radiating off her as well. "What do you mean?" she whispers in reply not wanting to wake her sleeping baby.

"Bella you gave me everything I could ever hope for," Edward tells her moving over to the bed itself and sitting down next to her, putting one of his arms around her.

"No Edward, you are the one who gave me everything, you gave me the happiness I have today, and I will have for the rest of my life," she replies kissing her daughter's small nose.

"You should sleep sweetheart, she will still be here in the morning, you've had a long night, be prepared I was only able to hold off my sister till morning, and you know how early she gets up," Edward says to Bella, hoping to remind her that is it now after 3:00AM.

"I know, it's just that she is so beautiful, I don't think I can ever take my eyes off her," she replies her eyes heavy with sleep.

"Believe me, I know, and you already know she is not getting married till she is fifty, so that is a lot more years to stare at her, right now you need to sleep, god only knows how little we will be getting in the months to come."

She nods and hands Edward their bundle of joy. He just grins and kisses his wife and before settling down with his daughter in his arms.

He watches both of them sleep for over an hour before the nurse comes in to retrieve his baby girl, telling him that they both need their sleep. He sleepily hands the young nurse Molly before pulling his wife into his arms and falls into a dreamful sleep himself.

He wakes three hours later to a camera flash going off in the room; he hears a groan from his beautiful wife as she is too waken from the bright light. Edward's eyes flutter open as he spots his younger sister with a camera in her hands. "Ali…" he moans out wiping a hand across his face.

A gleeful giggle comes from the pixie's mouth, "I want to see my niece!"

By now Bella is awake her eyes gazing around the room at her family and friends. "What time is it?" she groans her eyes searching for a clock.

"'Bout eight!" Ali replies bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Now where is my niece, its picture time!?"

Edward groans getting out of the bed, "I will go get Molly," he tells everyone kissing Bella's forehead before walking out of the room.

He returns a few minutes later pushing a cart where his daughter is held. Alice rushes over and reaches her hands down to grab the sleeping infant. Edward slaps her hands away, "Ow, what was that for?!" she screams waking the baby, who in turn starts to cry.

"Alice! You woke her up. And for slapping you, her mother has even said hello to her yet today and you go reaching down to stick you hands all over her," he tells his sister angrily, reaching his hands down to pick up his crying daughter, trying to calm her down before he hands her to his wife.

"Edward calm down, she is just excited," Bella tells him in a soothing voice, "hand me her," she says seeing that Molly's cries have yet to cease.

Once the baby is handed off, Edward takes a deep breath and turns to his sister, "I am sorry sis, it's just that…well I didn't get much sleep, and well…" he trails off closing his eyes and turning his face up to the ceiling.

Alice smiles in reply, "Don't worry about it, I was wrong to do that. Now can I get a picture of the three of you?"

Edward just shakes his head smiling, "Sure Ali," he says walking over to his wife and now calm little girl.

"Edward, sit on the bed and put your arm around Bella…yeah that's good," she takes the picture and then looks at the screen letting out a little squeal, "that was so cute, she yawned! Alright let's take another one," Alice's 'another one' turned into eleven more before she wanted to include the rest of the family. To do so she roped one of the nurses into snapping about five pictures before she reclaimed her camera and took hundreds more during their short three-hour visit.

"Now that was exciting," Edward says to his wife a smirk playing on his face.

Bella smiles in reply, "It was nice. I love you Daddy."

He just grins in reply walking over to her bed and kissing her cheek, "I love you too Mommy."

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, now please review, and tell me if you want me to make a story for this one-shot, or another one-shot to go with it and such. **


End file.
